The Bird And The Worm
by Aiwe Saito
Summary: Once upon a time, Adeline was famous. Everyone knew her name, her face, her work. Once. But things are different now-- almost everyone she knew is now dead or old -- all except for her. Adeline Marks got a second chance-- and she's not going to waste it.
1. Match

One, who has been chosen,

By him that they are scared.

Two is vastly fiery,

Both in heart and in hair.

The third is one of strange descent,

But cleverer than most.

The fourth, a young man torn between,

His duties and his hopes.

The girl may fall for one of those,

Likely person one or four,

As person number two decides

That number three he shall adore.

The woman, ancient but ageless yet,

Shall be there on the side.

Saved by ancient one-horned beasts

To stem the awful tide.

She shall be born of true love failed

Although tried more than thrice.

Her eyes shall be the thing you see,

Those forged of Fire and Ice.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a happy man, usually. He felt he had always been a bit... underappreciated, that everyone took his loyalty and talent for granted. Now that he was here, with the one person he trusted over all else dozily draped across a couch clinking a glass of soda, and no requests being made of him whatsoever, he felt that he could almost be happy.

"I want you to take care of the Malfoy Boy."

Or not.

He looked up from the stack of parchment he was halfheartedly grading, incredulous.

"Because the Unbreakable Vow was only a passing fancy."

"_Noooo_, Seve_rus_." She rolled her eyes at him, sitting up straighter to let the full power of her admonishing gaze rest on him. "I mean really take care of him." She averted her eyes. "The way you take care of the Potter boy." He looked up at her sharply, but she just took a quiet sip, giving him a mild glance. "You know, watch out for him and _keep _him from getting in trouble instead of always getting him _out _of it."

"Adeline, I'm most certainly trying my best-- if I wasn't, I'd be--"

"Dead, dead, yes I know. But still Severus, love, I mean it. You and I both know that there could be _something _else you haven't thought about yet, you could have him tailed, maybe, you know, have a firm talk with him or so--"

"Because I haven't tried those things already. Why are you so interested in Draco's well-being, anyway? I didn't think you were even aware of his existence."

"Me not know of a _Malfoy_? Don't be stupid. The boy's just like his grandfather, and, well, I don't know. I just want to keep him out of trouble."

"Well it's a bit late for that, isn't it?" he said dryly, and she frowned.

"If you do recall, I did make this exact same promise to his mother, of which you seem to forget that if I break, I die."

She scowled into the clear glass, obviously still distressed, and Severus sighed.

She was making the pouty face.

He hated when she made the bloody pouty face.

"Fine. I'll do it. More than I already do, anyway. I'm not promising anything, though. It's hard to help someone who's sure he doesn't need it."

She let out a quick barking laugh, giving him a pointed glare.

"I wonder who _that _sounds like." He rolled his eyes: she always got like this around the holidays. He shifted in his seat, waiting for a lull in her angry muttering to put in his own two cents.

"Adeline, I've been thinking..."

"Oh, whoa, should I call a doctor?" Her hard-hidden American accent shone through as she spoke, and he glared as she barely covered a snort.

"Amusing, Adeline. I mean it."

"So do I, darling, but, if you must..."

"Thank you." He took a sip from the highball glass on his desk, rolling his tongue around the liquor and wondering how he would phrase his next sentences.

"There's just been a lot of attacks around here lately..."

"And?"

"What do you mean, _and_? _And_ I think you should be as far away as possible, considering your current... status."

"Oh, screw a donkey, Severus. I've been in danger plenty of times before. Why the hell should you be so concerned now?"

"Will you just do as I say for once instead of going at me about it? There are uprisings, things that are coming up for air, and I'd rather you'd be out of the way when they... ahem, take their first breath, so to speak."

She sighed, pouring herself more of the clear soda that was her vice, chewing her lip between her teeth.

"Good Lord, Severus, will you stop speaking in riddles and just _tell _me what the hell you mean?"

"I want you out of here, Adeline."

"And where would I go, Severus? I mean, I appreciate the idea, but..."

"Why not go to Hogwarts? I seem to recall there being a need for an Ancient Runes teacher—it wouldn't hurt to start working again, perhaps. Young minds to moulded and such."

She grinned, throwing back her head to let out a pealing laugh.

"You know, I never understood why you taught. You hate kids so much, it just seems a bit masochistic, don't you think?"

"And whatever gave you the impression that I wasn't," he said, giving Zolf, Bradley his grade (C-), grabbing his coat and a small box labelled _'Pall-Mall'_.

"It's settled, then. We'll pack your things tomorrow and in the interim you'll stay at Order Headquarters."

"_Order_ Headquarters? Order of _wha_... Oh, fuck no, Severus, no way in-- no! I don't even know where it is."

"It's a good thing I'm telling you then," he said with a rare smile. "Isn't it?"


	2. Firefly Tonic

Adeline stared up at the towering structure, biting her lip as she walked tentatively towards the doorbell, ringing it with a wince. There was a commotion from inside before the door finally swung open, a tall ginger-haired boy blinking down at her.

"Hello. Are you, er, Mr. Weasley?"

"One of them, yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm--"

"Adeline!" She was suddenly enveloped in a flurry of warm, scented flannel, and she stiffened a bit.

"Who is it, Molly-- Ah, Miss Marks, we were just talking about you." The dreamy voice of the Headmaster came floating out, and she sighed as she was ushered in.

"Of course you were," she said dryly, coming face to face with him and a startingly large crowd of red-haired teenagers whom she could only assume were the siblings of the boy before. The aging Professor grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Molly, I'd best leave you to your household-- your research materials are in the kitchen, Miss Marks, should you need them." He rose from the chair with surprising agility, giving her a curt nod before the usual pop signified his disappearance.

Adeline looked around her at the crowd of people, not letting her eyes settle on the scar she knew was there as she let her gaze drift.

"Hi," she said after a moment-- they blinked back at her, still obviously tentative-- she stuck out her hand to the one that looked the least judgemental.

"I'm Adeline."

"Fred Weasley."

Fred's cautious shake seemed to relax the rest of the room-- easy smiles began to appear.

"Ron Weasley."

"George Weasley, at your service."

"Ginny."

"Bonjour, Madame. Fleur Delacour."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter." There was a bit of a quieting when the boy gave his name, but she took no notice. She knew what it was like to have Death make you a celebrity.

"Pleasure to meet you all." There was a scent of cinnamon again, and she turned around to her beaming host.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Molly, but there were a few things I had left to clean up, and then Severus came back and messed it all up again, and--"

"Snape?" A dirty glance from Mrs. Weasley silenced the shocked interjection, and Adeline nodded, smiling. "Yes. I am-- well, was-- Severus Snape's housekeeper."

The boys snorted, the glare on their caretaker's face unable to suppress their laughter, and she laughed with them, hoping to ease the tension.

"It's alright Molly, even I know he's an irascible ass sometimes. I'm sorry to be a bother, but I'm absolutely starving, I walked here in order to keep the house safe, Dumbledore's orders now that we think I'm tracked--"

"Walking! Oh, not another word out of you! You go straight to the table and I'll conjure up something as soon as I can!" Mrs. Weasley said, aghast, as she strode towards the kitchen, muttering something about dotty old men and their paranoia.

Adeline grinned at the children.

"Now that your mum's gone, you can ask me what you like. I don't mind, really, there's only a few I won't answer."

"How old are you?" Adeline started. An odd first question; she gave a wry smile.

"Well, you don't waste any time, do you. That falls under the category of those not able to be answered, I'm afraid."

"Why do you talk funny?"

"Ronald!"

Adeline laughed as the girl (Gringa? Grange...Grange.. er... ah. Granger) hissed at the boy, shaking her head and looking at Adeline apologetically.

"It's quite all right; an astute question, Ron, is it?... quite an observation really. I was born in America, lived there for some time in my childhood. Not enough for many memories, but certainly enough for speech patterns."

She gave a bitter sort of smile, but was saved from any further interrogation by Mrs. Weasley returning, practically dragging her to the table and the giant plate of food laying ominously on it. Adeline sighed into her chair, mostly content as she grabbed her fork and dug in. The beaming matron watched her in satisfaction for a moment before clapping her hands quickly, obviously pleased at the presence of another underfed soul.

"Alright, Adeline, if you want--after you're done, of course-- we can show you to your sleeping arrangements. It may be a bit of a tight fit, but I've put you with Ginny and Hermione, and I'm sure we can manage if you need more--"

Adeline shook her head quickly, almost choking on her barely chewed food to stop Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no, Molly. If it's no inconvenience, I'll sleep on the couch."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley looked slightly hurt-- Adeline hurried to correct herself.

"It's just that I often get up very early and go to bed very late, besides being out a lot-- Dumbledore's errands, you know how he is, god forbid he assign me things at a seemly hour-- and I don't wish to disturb the girls. If it's all the same, I really don't mind."

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly mollified, and after a moment more of wheedling, finally agreed-- Adeline grinned.

"Thank you so much, Molly, I really do appreciate you opening your lovely house to me. I wish it wasn't necessary, but Severus was worried that his house might have been a bit too dangerous under the circumstances, and he's a bit of a force of nature when he's so disposed."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, waving her hands.

"No problem dear, of course, Severus was right to send you here. I'll have the boys help you with your bags before I send them to bed then, yes?"

Adeline paused, contemplating for a moment refusing the help-- there were only two of them, she could easily carry them by herself, and they only needed to be moved from the front porch to the couch-- but decided she simply didn't have the energy.

"Thank you, Molly, that would be lovely. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Oh, of course not, sweetheart. Now eat before your food gets cold."

She left the room quickly, barely giving the young woman a chance to thank her, and Adeline let her eyes drift to the decent-sized pile of scrolls and books that she knew Dumbledore had left to translate, sighing.

By the time Mrs. Weasley returned to tell her that the couch was ready, Adeline was already asleep.


	3. Dakara

Harry saw little of the new houseguest over the next few days, the only signs of her presence the still-unpacked leather suitcases in the living room.

His curiosity was piqued-- what was she doing that had her out so much later and up so much earlier? Harry was often among the first up and last to bed himself-- if she were to come in, wouldn't he have seen her at some point?

It wasn't until a week later that Harry caught her, by chance-- he had gone down to grab a drink of water in the middle of the night, plagued by dreams of flashing lights and derisive cackles; there she was, sitting by the light of her wand, the Prophet in front of her and a clear glass in her hand. He stopped in his tracks at the unusual sight, and she gave him an easy smile.

"Hello, Potter." She spoke with an odd lilt, an accent. It took him a moment to place it.

"That's right. You're American," he said after a minute, and she shrugged, folding her paper and shaking the glass a bit in her hand, letting the substance inside fizzle, the bubbles rising to the top..

"Sort of. It's complicated." Harry walked over to the ice-box, pulling out a pitcher of water and filling a glass silently, obviously waiting for an explanation. She sighed.

"If you insist." She gestured towards a seat, and Harry pulled up a chair, nearly getting his pants caught on a chair leg. She grinned.

"My mother didn't like the American education system at the time... understand, this is quite a few years ago. Things are different now. Anyway, she got fed up after my brother went through-- too much basis in politics and theory and not enough practical use, she felt, so she applied for a disctrict exemption for me to go to Beauxbatons. It became a huge court case, back in the day, you know, a make an example sort of a thing; after an inordinate amount of time in lawyer's offices, they finally settled out of court and I was allowed to go to Hogwarts. Only been back to the states once since I graduated from school, and I rarely went home during the year-- cross-ocean Apparition was too hard and flights too expensive. So I don't know if I'm quite American, you know?" She sighed, sagging a bit after she spoke, and Harry thought he saw a flash of a sort of deep, ancient tiredness. He blinked, not sure if he had quite understood what she had said, though, and it was, gone, replaced with yet another grin. He blinked again, now confused with what he had seen, and she shook her head, probably thinking he was puzzled about her monologue.

"I told you it was complicated. What're you doing up at this hour, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said simply; she shook her head with a sour smile.

"Yeah." She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Welcome to my life, kid." Her tone was light again all of the sudden, and Harry had to keep himself from shaking his head.

It had struck him earlier (and even more so now) how easy, how nonchalant her speech was. After hearing every adult around him use hushed tones and disturbing vocabulary for the past year-and-a-half, having someone fresh-faced was a remarkable boost, and not only for him. He hadn't really noticed before how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's smiles had gotten less and less bright, and how Lupin's robes had grown bigger strangely in proportion to the mousiness of Tonk's hair.

Now, after all of that had decreased, their previous weariness had become plain, though, and his guilt at his own part in the play increased tenfold. He gave her an odd look, not sure of how to further their conversation, and she once again mistook his meaning

"I know I'm a bit weird, you don't have to tell me. Thing is, I'm a bit of an insomniac-- don't think I've gotten a decent night's sleep in years. Although, to be honest, I'm better than Severus, I don't think the man's ever slept for more than four hours in the past twenty yea--"

"Snape?" Harry was once again caught by surprise for a moment before he remembered that she had been his housekeeper. She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"No matter." She shook her hair out of its ponytail and began to plait it, her eyes glazed over. "He gets terribly involved in his side projects most of the time, never sleeps. It's more like naptime than bedtime at night, s'why I didnt want to sleep in the girl's room, I'm used to a different schedule and it's going to take me quite a long time to adjust."

"How long were you his housekeeper?"

"Longer than either of us care to admit, I'm afraid... I do hope he remembers to renew the shower charm when I'm gone, he often gets so involved he forgets to bathe or eat or do anything if I forget to remind him, you see, so I created a series of stasis spells, oh I do hope he remembered to check the list on the cupboard..." Harry choked, spurting the icy water all over the table-- she laughed.

"Just kidding, Potter. Well, mostly anyway. I would suggest you go to bed. I understand Mrs. Weasley will be putting you to beautifying the garden tomorrow," she said wickedly-- he nodded, placing his glass in the sink and turning to walk up the stairs.

"Good night Adeline," he said, giving her a small smile-- she replied with a conspiratory wink.

"G'night kid." And, with that, she went back to her soda, paper, and complacent smile.


	4. Red Thunder

After that, Adeline began to make more regular appearances-- she'd show up for the occasional breakfast, dinner every now and then. The rest of the household had acclimated to her presence remarkably; by the second week she had already been almost killed by Fred and George several times with various sharp, flying objects, and her ability to soothe the still strained interactions between the women and... hem, _Phlegm _was indispensable.

By the time the next Order meeting rolled around (they were switching around locations, now that Grimmauld Place was no longer available), it was as if she'd been there for years, down to helping kick him and the rest out of the kitchen.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by creak and a smattering of voices; he looked around for confirmation, but Ron was already at the door.

"That's it then, they _must _be done by now-- it's been nearly two hours since they closed the door," Ron said, striding out and down the stairs, his two best friends hot on his heels, the two simultaneous cracks from behind telling him that Fred and George were right behind. Harry barely avoided being trampled in the mad rush to the kitchen, veering away at the last second as he heard a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" He yelled over the madness, yanking open the door to see a grinning Adeline looking down at him.

"Hello, Potter," she said cheerily, and he raised his eyebrows, moving out of the way so that she could come in.

"Weren't you in the meeting?" He asked, a little more than curious; she just shrugged.

"For a while; then we got something from Dumbledore, though, urgent business and such, you know how the man is, anyway, I had to leave to run some very vital errands." Despite her usual easy smile, Harry still had a sort of odd suspicion; she was looking around a bit nervously, and she had spoken so fast as to be barely understandable-- but he shrugged it off. They walked in relative silence to the kitchen, where, thankfully, the stampede had receded and now only the Weasleys and a few adults were milling around, including, Harry noted with a grimace, Professor Snape.

Adeline, however, was much more welcoming. Sort of.

"If it isn't the grouchmaster himself. And what have we done to earn the boon of your presence, sire?" She gave a deep, sweeping bow, and Harry's eyes widened at the sheer cheek-- he'd been rude to the Professor before, but not often, and not like this.

"We have something to discuss, Adeline."

"Oh yes, I agree." That complacency that Harry had seen before was back... but dangerous now, a sharp edge teetering in her voice. "We have lots and lots of things to discuss, Severus. Like, say, how you got my brother's address and why you decided to send him mine. Yeah, I'd like to have a nice, _long _talk with you about that."

Adeline hadn't seemed to notice the sudden silence around her, so intent was she on boring a hole through the greasy-haired man before her; but as soon the cloud came, it lifted; she gave Mrs. Weasley a brilliant smile.

"_After _dinner, though, Severus. I am not so remiss in my duties that I'd let you skip an excellent meal when one is laid out so beautifully." Adeline let her dark eyes drift across the room erupting into mindless chatter and turned back to him, her voice so low Harry, standing right next to her, could barely hear.

"This is nowhere _near _over, Severus." Harry almost jumped at the venom in her voice, quickly replaced with a smile as she sat down. He followed suit stiffly, ignoring the strange looks from Ron to keep watch on Adeline from the corner of his eye.

Harry shuddered at the anger obvious on the woman's face. _Make note, _Harry thought to himself, _never to make Adeline angry._

_

* * *

_Dinner continued relatively uneventfully-- Snape, unsurprisingly, was silent as the grave, but Adeline had seemingly forgotten about her earlier altercation with the grumpy Potions Master, joking and laughing with the rest of them throughout the meal.

If Harry hadn't chanced to see her surreptitiously jab her fork into the Professor's hand in the middle of dinner, he would have assumed she had pushed the fight out of her mind.

Adeline placed her napkin next to her plate in one fluid, delicate motion; Harry stood up hastily, excusing himself from the table just in time to hear the scraping of chairs and combined voices that heralded Snape and Adeline-- he hid quickly, pulling out a pair of Extendable Ears from his pocket and whispering "Go," just as the door to the kitchen closed behind them.

"What the _hell _do you think you're playing at, Severus? Wait! _Close your mouth_, _child_. If I were you, I would think long and hard before you even _begin _to contemplate answering my question."

Whatever Snape had done, it must have been awful; and despite his intense dislike of the Potions Master, he couldn't helpthe flash of pity that went through him-- he knew what it was like being in a tight spot like that.

"Well?"

"I wish you would elaborate, Adeline, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did you send my brother that letter?"

"I still don't know what you're saying."

"Then let me make it perfectly clear to you."

"Please."

"I received a package, addressed to a Miss A. Marks from a Senator Robert Allen Marks, a hot-headed man in his fifties who apparently, all the way in Muggle Maine, was the recipient of a letter from his long-estranged sister, and in his ecstasy at finding his long-lost sibling, he sent some of his parent's possessions. Some of which said sister wished never to see again."

"Is there a reason you're taking a dramatic pause there, Adeline?"

"SeverusTobias Snape, don't even _start _with that bullshit_!" _

Harry didn't have to see her face to know that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I--"

"No! I wanna know who decided they could write to _my _brother without _my _permission, God Damnit!"

Harry could hear her heavy breathing through the Ears, and Snape wisely stayed quiet for several minutes before speaking again.

"Is there a reason you're so against having any contact at all with your family? I've seen many worse than them, and you need them right now--"

"I don't need anybody, thank you very much, Severus!"

"--and it really wasn't fair to them to just drop off the face of the earth, now was it? You underestimate them, Adeline, if you think they will shun you when they learn the truth. Perhaps, if you just tried--"

"Ha. That's rich, coming from you."

"Did I say follow by example? I simply thought--"

"So it _was _you!"

"Is that what I said?"

"No. Yes. Damn it all to _hell, _Severus, you don't understand! This is not about me anymore, not by a long shot, there's so many things, so many-- ugh. Never mind. I don't have to explain myself to you.

"Correct on all counts, and it's quite alright. Obviously you're afraid, and reasonably so, there's no sha--"

"I'm _not _afraid of anything, Severus."

"Aren't you?"

There was a deep sigh; Harry could practically hear her head shaking, hearing the footfalls as she walked away from the Ears.

"Just don't do it again, Severus."

The footsteps got louder, and he drew the Ears in quickly, racing up the stairs, reaching the second level just as Snape swept out the door with a slam, his heart racing.

"Potter?" He looked down quickly, panting slightly from the shock; Adeline grinned up at him. "What're you doing up there?"

"Um... Er... I was just grabbing something. From my room."

"Grabbing what?"

Harry ran through the possibilities in his mind, and his indecision must have showed-- she grinned.

"Next time, Potter, if you're going to eavesdrop, let's try doing it with a little more style, yeah?"

She didn't seem angry at all-- on the contrary, she looked pleased. He debated whether or not to confess for a moment.

"Right. Yeah... er, sorry," he said sheepishly, and she shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, shaking her head as she walked away. "You know, if you hurry up, there might be some treacle left."


	5. Solo

Harry stared at the aging Professor, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Ron said, equally as incredulous, and the old man smiled grimly.

"I'm afraid I am, Mr. Weasley. You see, Runes is a subject that, while perhaps not the most... riveting, is one of the most useful we can possibly teach. Miss Granger, as you may have noticed, is _not _present due to her prior knowledge of the subject, but I assure you she will take lessons as well once you two have reached a sufficient level of preparedness."

"No offense, Professor, but how exactly are we going to work up to her level? Neither Ron nor I have had any experience in Anc-"

"That's where I come in, honey." Adeline walked into the Weasley's living room, draping herself over the couch.

"Wha-You?"

"_You're _going to be tutoring us?"

The Headmaster pulled his lips together slightly.

"I was hoping you would wait just a little while longer, Miss Marks-"

"Ah, old friend, have I ever been a patient woman?"

Dumbledore shook his head lightly, his eyes resuming their lighthearted twinkle.

"I suppose not. Adeline will not only be your tutor, gentlemen, but also your teacher. She is going to be filling in for Professor Babbling, who is going on her sabbatical this year."

"You're _teaching_ us? You can't be old enough."

Adeline gave a quick smile.

"That I am, kid. And we start tomorrow morning, so I'd suggest you get to bed, yeah? Treasure home while you can and all that. Now shoo; the Headmaster and I have some things to discuss."

"Night."

"Night."

The two adults nodded in reply, waiting for the door to shut. Barely a minute later, they heard it shut; Adeline turned to the Headmaster, her face grave. She stumbled a little as she walked towards the old man-he rose quickly to catch her, conjuring up an armchair and setting her in it with an equally solemn expression.

She looked up, grateful.

"That bad, Miss Marks?"

"It's getting worse, Professor."

"I can have Severus make you a potion to ease your p-"

"No! No, I'm fine, Professor, really. No need to go to all that trouble."

"It would be no trouble, Adeline, you know th-"

"NO! Thank you, really, thank you, but I'm quite alright, Albus."

"Perhaps, it isn't the potion that you are so averse to, but Severus?"

His eyes were twinkling, and she sighed, nodding her head. The old man almost laughed.

"He cares for you very much, you know."

"Yes, I do know. That's the problem."

"I fail to see problem with that; as a matter of fact, I believe congratulations are in order..."

"Hah!" Adeline leveled her eyes at him, fierce brown meeting complacent blue. "Congratulations for what? He's an idiot, stupid, _stupid _man, he just thinks it's so _simple_, he has no frickin' _idea_-"

Dumbledore shook his head, cutting her off. "Severus Snape is many things, Miss Marks, but ignorant is not one of them."

"He _is _ignorant, Albus, I don't bloody fucking _care _what you think. If he wasn't ignorant, he wouldn't be...he wouldn't..."

"...be in love with you?"

"STOP SAYING THAT! God_damnit_, I'll kill him, Albus! I'll grind him up and spew him out until there's barely a bone left, until there's nothing but shreds! He _cannot _get himself involved, Albus, and don't you dare get your meddling self into it, into encouraging him. It'll only end badly for him." She glared at him a moment, breathing heavier than normal, and the Professor shrugged.

"If you insist." He grinned, blue eyes sparkling at her half-hearted scowl. "Time for bed, then?"

Adeline shook her head, sighing. "That sounds nice. I'm getting too old for this kind of excitement." She got up, walking slowly towards the door; she turned to her ex-Professor.

"I wonder, Adeline; are you so adamant about Severus because, perhaps, you feel the same way?"

She smiled sadly; a flash of fatigue flicked across her face before replying. "Goodnight, Professor."

* * *

"Runes are nothing like wand magic. It is an ancient art, but relies on science and technique as much as the runes themselves. Now, most children learn Runes only as a history tool, something to be translated at leisure. Something that can later be a hobby.

That, kids, is stupid. Why should I teach you something useless?

I shouldn't. Therefore, my instruction will be unlike any other in this field. I teach Runes as an alternate form of magic, the way it was supposed to be used." Adeline grinned at the two barely attentive teenagers, obviously annoyed at having to take classes before school even started. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, peering at it for a moment before drawing the trigger symbol and placing it carefully on the table.

"Watch that, boys."

The boys watched the paper boredly; suddenly, their apathetic expressions were replaced by amazements as the paper began to curl in on itself, folding and twisting until it formed a familiar shape.

"Why is it turning into a dog, Adeline?" Potter asked, and she smiled.

"A dog is one of the most loyal creatures on earth. I just made a Rune-guard. They're made to protect you, a weak defense charm, good for when you're sleeping. The guard will bark if it feels danger and go straight to its maker. Go ahead, Weasley, touch it."

The red-haired boy tentatively let his hand creep towards the dog, almost getting across the table before a sharp jab brought him back.

"What th- Bloody Hell! It _bit _me! How the hell'd that little paper thing _bite _me?"

Adeline smirked. "That's what you get for making faces behind my back. Now take these books and turn to page four. We better get moving if you two dopes are going to be ready before term starts."


	6. Boss

_"Masssterrrr..."_

_"Yes, Nagini?"_

_"I hhhave ssssome interesssting newssss..."_

_"Proceed."_

_"A girrrrlll hasss been founddd... the one we have loookeddd forrr..."_

_"Where?"_

_"I am not ssssure yet, Massterrr..."_

_"How do you know, Nagini?"_

_"Ssssome old friendssss in the foresssttt. They ssssaw herrr whorrrrrkkingggg amongsssst the treeeeessss..."_

_"Tell them to keep looking, Nagini. The girl is essential. _Wormtail!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go and get one of our prisoners. Nagini needs dinner."

"I... yes, my lord."

_"Soon, Nagini. Soon..."_

* * *

_"_Oh, school always starts so soon. Just when I get used to everyone being around, everyone has to leave again."

Adeline smiled at the fretting older woman busying herself folding the laundry.

"I agree, Molly, although I'm sure it'll be nice for you to have your house somewhat to yourself again."

"Oh nonsense," Mrs. Weasley waved impatiently. "I rather like having other people around the house, and you're a marvelous houseguest."

"Thank you. I wanted to speak to you about Ron for a moment, if you can pause what you're doing momentarily."

"Of course, is there a problem with his studying? I know he's never been the best, especially with the company he keeps, but he always seems to do just fine, better than his brothers, anywa-"

"Oh, no, I'm not here to complain about Ron's work, actually quite the opposite." Adeline grinned at the open look of surprise on Molly Weasley's face before continuing.

"I was actually quite surprised at the beginning, from Severus' reports- I mean, I know he's certainly not impartial, but it's easy enough to get to the truth behind the bias- and then I had him in class and he's brilliant!" Mrs. Weasley flushed red, beaming, and Adeline pressed on.

"Honestly, Molly, he's picking it up three times faster than the other two! The idea is barely out of my mouth before he understands it and starts! I was actually hoping... should he agree... if you think he would mind helping me in the field after... I mean, if... _when _the war is over. I could use another bright one amongst the dunderheads I'm usually working with."

"Well, I'll certainly plant the seed in his mind," Mrs. Weasley said cheerily, going back to folding her laundry. "Are you sure you'd rather not stay a few more days, at least till the children leave?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to get my teacher's quarters and classroom set up, and sort out a few..." Mrs. Weasley gave an odd smile, and Adeline paused. "things."

"Of course dear. Whatever you need? Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, actually, I'm leaving as soon as I finish packing. Thank you for all of your hospitality, though, and please do tell any of the boys or Ginny to come to me if they need any help." Adeline placed her last garment in the suitcase and bolted it closed, smiling. After a quick hug from her hostess, Adeline grinned, nodding to the boys just coming from the back as she slipped out the door.

"Hi Ade- hey, why's her stuff gone?"

"Adeline had to leave on business, you'll all see her at school. Come along then, come on, it's almost time for dinner and all of you need washing up."

Harry slipped back to peek out the window- he saw her for a moment, and she saluted him. He blinked, and she was gone.

* * *

"Albus, you cannot be serious."

"I'm afraid I am, very much so."

"I am not sharing a room with Severus!"

"My dear girl, you continue to misunderstand me. You will not be sharing a room. You will be sharing quarters, meaning-"

"I know what it means. It means you're a pushy old bastard who doesn't know when to stop-"

"It means that I am a pushy old bastard, as you said, who would very much like to see two old friends happy."

Adeline glared, red flushing her normally pale face, and the old man smiled serenely.

"You will be the _death _of that man," she spat, storming out of his office, and he sighed, getting up and stroking Fawke's brilliant orange feathers.

"You know, Fawkes, the upsetting thing is that she's probably right."

* * *

Adeline sat in the quarter's living room, somber as she stared into the fireplace. The door opened, and her head shot to the doorway.

"Adeline? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I live here."

"_You're _the one in the other room? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Hmmm... interesting, that."

"I suppose. Listen. Do you know what the old man's up to?"

"Albus? No one knows what he's up to except him. Why?"

"Nothing. Just a feeling... that's all."

"Soda?"

"As always." She accepted the glass with a nod, sinking back into the armchair. Here, with her eyes closed, she could feelthe cold seeping into her hand from the glass, the heat from the fire, the burning eyes of her best friend. She squeezed her eyes closed, wishing to block everything out- after a moment, she relaxed and opened her eyes reluctantly, sighing.

"It is very comfortable here, isn't it," Severus said, obviously mistaking her sigh to be one of contentment. "Much better than the house, at least."

Finally. A comfortable topic.

"Why ever _did _you buy that awful thing? It's almost as depressing and decrepit as you are." Her lips quirked into a smile, and he shrugged, a small spark in his eyes the only recognition of her teasing.

"I was very young, and it was very inexpensive. I am not in the best location for most self-respecting Wizarding families, as you well know."

"Then I suppose it's good you aren't self-respecting, isn't it," she said bluntly, and the was a small twitch of his eyebrow before his face once again turned to stone.

"I suppose it is." He stood up, a bit more quickly than he normally did, and she knew- she'd stung him.

"The kitchens are behind the giant bowl of fruit. The house elves will make you anything you like."

"I know." She made her voice gentler, suddenly regretting her harsh words. "I used to go here, remember?"

There was a pause.

"It must have slipped my mind," he said quietly, slipping out and leaving Adeline with an liquidating glass and a heavy heart.


	7. Reload

Adeline stared out at the thrumming crowd of students before her, nervous.

There were too many memories, here at this table, in these halls- memories she had thought were long suppressed.

But no matter. She was here, now, and doing what she loved, for the people she loved- that was all that mattered.

She felt a hand pat hers, and she looked to her left.

"I highly doubt you're worried, but in case you are..." The infamous McGonagall eyebrow went up, and Adeline offered a wavering smile in return. "Don't be. It's only for a year, and besides- I believe you'll be having more fun here than holed up in _that _awful place." The woman's gaze swept quickly over Severus, who was pursing his lips on Adeline's right, and shook her head.

"How you and Albus can truly deal with that man, I will never know..." McGonagall murmured; Adeline opened her mouth to retort when a soft, yet firm cough caught the attention of the hall, and the Headmaster rose.

"Good evening and welcome back, students and faculty." There was such loud applause here that the old man had to wait several minutes before continuing. "It is good to hear so many of you enthused about your return. Before you begin assisting in the... disposal of this delicious meal, however, I am obliged to make a few announcements. Mr. Argus Filch would like me to remind those of you returning as well as inform new students that the Forbidden Forest as well as teacher's quarters are _strictly _off-limits." He glanced at Adeline.

"Also, I would like to introduce our new Ancient Runes teacher, as Professor Babbling has decided to take a sabbatical for a year in Egypt. Miss Adeline Marks," Severus jabbed her in the side, and she jolted upward, smiling at the hundreds of nondescript, blinking faces, "will be taking her place. We welcome Miss Marks as well as another, more familiar face- Mr. Horace Slughorn, who will be taking over from Professor Snape as Head of Slytherin House and Resident Potions Master."

Adeline sat down, clapping politely, but her eyes were glued to the sallow man beside her.

If Slug was Potions Master, then what was Severus?

The chatter began to rise, a wave of murmurs and mumbles- but Dumbledore silenced it with a lift of his hand.

"I know, my own inner orchestra is quite deafening, but I must ask you to sit through one more announcement. It is my great pleasure to introduce our friend, Professor Severus Snape, as the new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts."

There was a silence; Severus obviously had not expected much applause, and indeed, he was not disappointed. She heard definitive explosions of outrage in the general Gryffindor region, and she leveled her eyes at who she knew, before her eyes even found them, to be Weasley And Co.

They fell silent at her stern face, and Dumbledore, clearing his throat, continued.

"Well, that's quite enough from me. Let us begin!"

The food appeared in front of them, piled high on golden trays, but her eyes were concentrated on the _ex-_Potions Master.

"Why did you not tell me that you had gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts Post?"

He barely turned his head, spooning himself some roast potatoes and sausages. "You didn't ask."

"I didn't think I had to."

"_Didn't think you_... Severus, you have wanted that position since-"

"I do not believe this is proper dinner conversation, Miss Marks. We can discuss this at a more appropriate time if you still feel the need. Now, if you'll excuse me." He went back to cutting his sausages, knuckles white, and Adeline turned to her own plate, savagely stabbing at a pork chop.

"Nice to have you back Adeline," Hagrid said gruffly, patting her on the back, and she smiled grimly.

"Good to be back, Hagrid," she said automatically, then stopped; she looked around her at the students, the teachers, the enchanted ceiling- she turned her face to Hagrid.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

"Longbottom?"

"Present."

"Malfoy... Mr. Malfoy?

"Yes."

"In the future, if I should call your name, I would advise you to answer. Patil? Good. Potter?"

"Here."

"Weasley? That's you next to Potter, I see, and... Zabini."

"Present."

Adeline set down her roll sheet, pulling at her robes and trying not to think about the faces looking at her. She opened her mouth to speak when the dark-complected girl raised her hand, and Adeline nodded, prompting her to speak.

"Patil, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Padma Patil. Erm, I just wanted to tell you that... well, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be in this class, and neither were a few others that I know of."

Of course Dumbledore hadn't told them of the schedule change. Stupid old man.

"I'm afraid there was a misunderstanding, but not on our part. You see, I specialize in a particular type of Rune Lore, a very rare type but practical and beneficial, Dumbledore believes, to your Magical Education, and so is requiring all fifth-years and above to take the course. I apologize that this was not communicated to you earlier."

There was some small chatter at this, but her gaze remained firm and it died down quickly. Adeline cleared her throat.

"Before we begin, there are a few things I have to tell you. The Magic I will teach you is unlike any other- for some of you, it will be instinctual- for others, it will take time. Rune Lore is the oldest type of magic there is- it built Stonehenge and the Hanging Gardens, and helped to lay the foundations for Hogwarts itself. It is a practice known by few and practiced by even less."

"So then why are we learning it?" A boy with dark skin and a crooked smile asked her, and she groaned inwardly. She could tell by the colour of his tie and that look in his eye that he would be trouble.

"Because when- not if, Mr. Zabini, but _when-_you become one of those few..." she grinned, a grin she knew would send shivers down their spines. "Let's just say you'll never regret it.

Now, if you'll open up your books to page four, we'll begin with a quick introduction to the basic runes we'll be using for the next few weeks..."

And with that, she was off, in familiar territory, with textbooks and classes and students and assignments, and her uncertainty vanished.

What didn't vanish however, was the blonde boy two rows back, looking at her as if she'd dropped from the sky.


	8. Score

Adeline was pleased. Almost a week had flown by with no trouble, and she was beginning to feel like a teacher again. Even better, she felt that she had a purpose, now- knowing she was there for a reason, to help and foster and most of all, _work-_it was the best feeling in the world. To top that, her and Severus were getting along better than they had in years (she was hoping because he had given up whatever ridiculous romantic notions he might have had) and had just left to send a letter when Draco Malfoy burst in. He stopped, blinking for a moment before raising an accusing finger.

"_You,_" he said. She sent him a mild gaze over her soda. "Me." She returned to grading papers, and he stood there, still recovering before he replied.

"What are you doing here? These are Professor Snape's quarters."

"Actually, we share them." She didn't have to look at his face to see the way he'd take it. She didn't _want _to look at his face; she held up her hand to stop him instead. "My section is that way, his is this way. Too many new teachers means not enough room. Well, _livable _room, anyway. Why so many questions, boy, aren't the Professors' quarters supposed to be off limits?" Adeline looked up at him, but his gaze was flitting elsewhere; her clothes draped across the armchair, her books strewn across the rug, and back to her desk and the small package laying in front of her. She snatched the box of cigarettes, glaring as she placed them in her pocket.

"Bad habit," she said, shrugging, trying to think of a way to keep him from asking the question she knew he was dying to ask.

"You know, when I asked what you were doing here, earlier, I meant _you, _you know_, here, _teachin-"

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing in my quarters?"

Two heads whipped over to the doorway where the ex-Potions Master stood, eyes cold.

"I- I came to talk to you Professor."

"Could it not have waited?"

"It involves..." he looked at Adeline warily. "Business."

Severus sighed. "Miss Marks, put on some tea while I talk to Mr. Malfoy, would you?"

"As you wish, Mr. Snape," she replied, eyes flashing, and he gave her a glare as he disappeared into the room with the boy.

"Good riddance to the both of them," she said, putting the tea on and sitting back down. "Idiots."

* * *

By the time the two reappeared, the tea had long turned cold, and Adeline could feel the cold fury radiating off her colleague. The boy was just about to leave when Severus stopped him, his voice low.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor Snape."

It took all Adeline's energy not to lift her eyes and watch.

"I would suggest you not return to my quarters again. There are other ways of getting assistance."

"I don-" She could _feel _the Malfoy boy's eyes on her. "Understood, Professor."

The door slammed behind him, and her eyes shot up. "Everything all right, Severus?" He glared in reply as she heated his tea, floating it over to him.

"The boy is absolutely moronic. How am I supposed to keep the Vo-"

"Well, you're not dead, are you?"

"Not yet, anyway," he said dryly, taking a sip of the amber liquid in his cup, his eyes drifting down to Adeline's pockets. "Please don't tell me you're trying to reform me again."

She rolled her eyes. "I was saving you from your unexpected inquiring visitor. You should be thanking my ass." She tossed the package of cigarettes to him, and he glared halfheartedly, placing them in his pocket. "You really should quit though, you know."

"Adeline, we have gone over this a thousand times. I do not drink. I do not womanize. I do not carouse until four in the morning like some-"

"That was _ONCE. _On NEW YEARS."

_ "-_and so, should I want a fag every so often, it should be of no concern to you." Adeline sighed, turning back to her papers.

"So what did Draco want anyway?"

"You call him Draco?"

"Does it matter?"

"How old are you, Adeline?"

She blinked. Severus Snape acting strangely. Severus Snape asking pointless, personal questions. Severus Snape looking at her with that blazing cold gaze that flayed her skin and warmed her soul and froze her blood.

_God DAMMIT._

She was NOT batting a thousand.

"Severus."

"Adeline. Do not patronize me. I asked you a question and am waiting for an answer."

"You have yet to answer my question."

"What Draco wanted was of no importance. I gave him some..._teacherly _advice and sent him away now _answer. My. Question._"

She shook her head, ready to cry. She would not, could not.

"It is a simple question, I cannot understand why you find it so difficult to answer."

"_Severus_, please, stop, don't do this- I'm too old for you, too old and stupid and crazy and-"

"The last time I checked, _I _was the one making judgements on who I wish to care for."

"Severus, you fool, don't you understand, I'm not whoever the hell you think I am. I'm bitchy and bitter and crass and-"

"How long are we going to continue to state the obvious?"

There was a silence, an awful silence that stretched over what seemed like an eternity, until Adeline couldn't bear it anymore.

"Well you are obviously delusional, Severus. I believe it's high time we both slept." Adeline got up swiftly, praying that he would not ask her any more questions.

"Will you ever give me an answer?"

She sighed. Would she _ever _get lucky?

"I don't know. Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Adeline."

Adeline shook her head, thinking of the blonde boy before and grinning to herself. _Options_. Ha!

She would get no sleep tonight.


	9. Cascade

One month.

That was how long it had been since Severus had last said a civil word.

At first, it had been nothing serious- Adeline had fought with the man before, and both were stubborn- she was willing to wait.

But this, this was unheard of.

He said nothing, left early and came to bed late, ignored her at any meetings or in passing, and refused to meet her eyes.

Ever.

The two were at an impasse, and Adeline did not know what to do. It was affecting her teaching- yesterday, Ronald Weasley [by far her best student] had pointed out a broken rune when she was teaching them spell wards, a simple enough mistake, although she hadn't made it in years; and she had just sat there because she had completely forgotten how to fix it, the only thing running through her mind being Severus' brush past her at breakfast without so much as a snide apology.

Adeline was at her wit's end.

"Stupid man, stupid rules... stupid _me._" She tossed a rock into the lake, angry.

"Mind if I sit, Professor?" A pleasant voice from behind jarred her, and she whipped her head around.

"Monsieur Longbottom. Please, feel free- although I must tell you I'm terrible company."

"Thanks Professor." The young boy sat a few feet next to her, and she sighed.

"What brings you out here to the abyss, my good man?" she asked him-Neville shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Thinking about my parents."

"Ah." He gave her a shrewd look, and she shrugged.

"As young as I was, Longbottom, I remember the war. Explicitly."

They were both quiet for a moment before Neville replied.

"What about you?" Adeline smiled ruefully.

"Nothing, really," she said- the boy laughed, shaking his head.

"No offense Professor, but you really aren't a very good liar."

She glared at him half-heartedly, pursing her lips.

"I really am quite fine. Not that I need to explain anything to you, anyway."

She didn't know why she was talking. She shouldn't be- Neville was a student, and pouring out her problems to him just seemed like a badly written drama. Adeline was met with silence; she felt the urge to continue.

"I just need to reconcile myself to a possibly ruined relationship."

"You could always just tell Professor Snape you were sorry."

She glared sharply, and he got up, his affable smile widening.

"Just a thought, Ma'am. Good day!"

He walked away before she could say anything; she smiled, in spite of herself.

She didn't like the idea, but she really could, really could just go up to Severus and say she was sorry for being stubborn and stupid and everything she said she was in the argument that got her here in the first place.

She would.

* * *

_Harry-_

_I was looking through a drawer the other day and found these. Thought you might want to have them, they're interesting. Stay safe and we'll see you at Christmas._

_-Remus_

Harry was angry.

Very angry.

The letter had come with the morning post, along with a clear unmarked parcel. He was excited- they were Sirius'- it was filled with pictures, knicknacks, things Sirius would have lying around; and most precious, an old notebook full of things Sirius and his father had written together.

But the notebook, now, was forgotten, saved only by Hermione's watchful eye and clucking tongue when he pulled out the last item. He couldn't believe his eyes, still couldn't believe them. He had to find proof.

"What the hell is this?"

Adeline barely looked up at the infuriated black-haired boy; her eyes searched his furious face before closing her gradebook and looking up at him.

"Is there something you need, Potter? I know I told you to come to me for help, but I'm absolutely swamped, can we do this another ti-"

He slammed the letter down on the desk. "What. Is. _This_?"

She stared at it questioningly, and he grew aggravated. "Open it! Don't you want to see what it says?"

She turned over the envelope- apparently she recognized it, for she grew silent as she ran her finger over the seal, the already broken red wax crumbling in her ink-stained fingers.

"Well?"

She said nothing for a moment; when she finally did speak, it was slow, deliberate- a great contrast to her normal, offhand manner.

"Where did you get this, Potter?"

"It was in a box of Sirius' old stuff. I'm his godson, you know."

"I do know. He was very happy about it, felt proud of you from the moment you greeted the world."

Harry felt a familiar pang rising, tumultous. He shook his head... answers were more important now.

"I repeat, Adeline, what is this letter?"

"Well, see, I can't really-"

"TELL ME WHY YOU WROTE THIS LETTER!"

"What the devil is going on here?" Professor Snape whipped his bedroom door open. Harry was surprised- he had forgotten that the man lived here.

"Potter, please explain what on earth you are doing in teacher's quarters less than five minutes to curfew and making enough noise to make Sir Nicholas cover his ears?"

"I want to know what this letter is all about. And since it's from, you know, _her, _I figured she could probably help me out with some of the details. Sir."

He couldn't help being a little snarky- Adeline was cracking.

"It's quite all right, Severus, I'll give him a pass if necessary."

"That's not-"

"Harry, this letter was sent to Sirius only a few days after he entered Azkaban. It was my last letter ever to him. I told him, in essence, that I had to cut off all contact, for safety reasons. He understood."

"Why'd you send it to him?"

Adeline glared. "Because it didn't seem fair to keep the engagement ring."

"Engagement... _what?"_

"Yes. Sirius and I were in a very serious relationship. I did not know your parents as well as I could have, sadly. We had barely been engaged for four months when your parents died."

"You... Sirius... what_?" _Harry could only stutter out, and she shrugged. Snape narrowed his eyebrows.

"Fat lot of good the man did_-"_

Adeline had stopped him with a quick glare, and she turned to Harry, eyes softened.

"I've made many mistakes, but your godfather was not one of them, Harry. Sirius tried, Merlin, he tried, and at another time we would have been so happy. Quiet Severus, I know you're mad, but you know he meant well, that we tried to make it work, for Av, but-"

"She was in the letter too. Who's Av?"

Adeline suddenly went white, her gold skin turning pale, and Snape whipped his head towards Harry, eyes blazing.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Insolent, arrogant, stupid boy, GET OUT! Get _out_ before Merlin help me, I make you!"

Harry rushed out the door, and it slammed behind him, the last thing he saw the Professor bending over, robes covering Adeline's pale face.

* * *

"Harry! There you are, where have you been, Ron and I've been looking all- what happened?"

Harry glanced up, troubled, as he turned the page of the dark-covered book. Hermione sat down, followed barely a minute after by her red-haired counterpart.

"Oi, Harry, Where you been, mate, we've been looking everywhere fo- what're you like?"

Harry sighed.

"Do either of you know what year Adeline graduated from Hogwarts?"

"No, what? Why-"

"Blimey, who cares-"

"Because she and Sirius were together."

There was a small silence after this declaration.

"I don't understand."

"The letter that came in the package this morning, that was from Adeline to Sirius. They were together from seventh year until only a few months after my parents died-they were _engaged._ That letter was the last that Adeline wrote to him; she had it smuggled into Azkaban."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"But wait, Harry..."

"Hmm?"

"That can't be possible. If your parents were still alive, they would be in their late thirties, perhaps even fourty- Adeline can't be older than her twenties, _maybe _early thirties at the most."

"Exactly."

"Exactly wot?"

"So what year did she graduate? How could she possibly be her age and still have been with Sirius?"

"Well, I-"

"That's why I've been checking all of these books. For records of the students at Hogwarts within seven years of my father."

"And?"

"_Nothing. _There is no record of her ever having been here."

"That's impossible."

"Don't you think I know that?" Harry asked testily, and Hermione, sat back, subdued. "I've looked through every record of students seven years behind and in front of my father. Nothing."

"Well what about after that?"

"I have no idea. There doesn't seem to be anything... Hermione? Hermione?"

"I have to-"

"We're already in the library, Mione."

"Right. Do any of those books have records of any faculty? Like in a yearbook?"

Harry vaguely remembered the concept of a yearbook- one year Dudley had one with a metal inlay that all of his friends from Smeltings had come over to sign and then proceeded to chase him around the house with. He could not fathom the relevance of that thick book in comparison.

"Yeah, they do. Remember back in first year when we were looking for Flamel? There was a list of all the teachers and stuff," Ron said, pointing towards the back of the book. Hermione yanked the bound parchment from Harry's hands and flipped to the back, running her finger down the page as she scanned it.

She stepped back.

"Harry."

Harry Potter looked at Hermione Granger's arched eyebrows and pale face and saw something unusual.

He turned to look at the page she lay in front of him, and instantly understood what she saw.

Because there, smiling and waving up at him with an angular, cheeky grin, was Adeline Marks, with the words 'Student Teacher' right below them.


	10. Battery

The aftermath of Adeline's blowout was formidable- a hour later she was still crying, barely able to breathe between sobs. She tried to speak to the man next to her, but Severus simply held out a handkerchief, shaking his head; she began to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Adeline sniffled, taking the napkin and wiping her face. "I was an asshole."

He held out his hand for the cloth, Vanishing it mildly. "I'm glad you can see that."

"I shouldn't have been so rude to you."

"I'm aware."

"I am of the same mind I was before, you know."

Severus gave her a hard look, somewhere between amusement, frustration, and anger.

"You were months away from marrying _Sirius Black _and you won't even think about-"

"It's _not like that_, Severus, and you and I both know it." She was adamant, standing up so quickly her head began to spin- she sat back down slowly.

"You don't care for me?" It was out of character. He was quiet and pensive and vulnerable and she was so in love with him-

"I do. But doesn't mean I've changed my mind. I've made it up."

He stared at her with that gaze again, making her heart stop and her body cry out. He drew nearer.

"Have you? Really?" His lips were so close now, so close she could feel the heat, taste the tea and cigarettes. NO, she wanted to say, _I was wrong, NONONONONO, please come closer I lied I'm a liar liarliarliarliar_-

"Yes. I have."

"You stick with the ridiculous notion that you will kill me?"

"I will break you into a million pieces."

"Indeed." He walked away, and her heart sank. It was right, of course, it was what should have happened, but_ DAMN, DAMNDAMN-_

"Oh for the love of-" Severus marched back toward her, drew her up to him and his lips were on hers before she could blink.

Her heart completely stopped. His hands were there, on her face, on her waist, pulling her closer- she could feel the bonds that kept her body apart breaking, tearing- she did the only thing she could at that moment.

She burst into tears. He pulled away, but didn't let go, looking at her with something in between concern and laughter.

"Adeline-"

"Don't. Don't say anything. Just... oh god. Don't speak. I should not be doing this, but I can't not, so don't say anything. Just be here, with me, right now." She didn't look up at him, and he pulled her against him.

"I never wasn't."

* * *

"I don't understand. How can this be possible?"

All three sixth years were bent over the desk, staring at the picture in front of them- there was no mistaking the dark ponytail and winking grin of their Runes Professor.

"Maybe our Adeline was related to this one."

"How in Merlin's-"

"You know, a younger sister or something. Maybe this one died-"

"Blimey!" Ron shouted, standing up quickly amidst glares from the Ravenclaw table. His friends looked up at him, puzzled, and he shook his head. "Can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what, Ronald?"

"Adeline Marks was the very first person announced as killed by Lord Voldemort."

"What?"

"Ron, that makes no sense."

"No, look, it does. Listen, Adeline could have been named after an aunt-Harry said she'd been yelling about her brother that night when she got so mad at Snape, yeah? Maybe that has something to do with it."

"I don't know, Ron..."

"Is there any other logical explanation?" Harry's green eyes met Ron's, nodding in smug assurance. "No. There isn't."

Harry didn't want a logical explanation. He wanted one that made sense, that added up. Ron's idea made sense, for sure, but it felt wrong. Something seemed to be missing from the equation.

"You must be right, Ron," Harry said, but his speech lacked the usual certainty.

"That's settled, then. Can we go to dinner, I'm starving."

"Ooh, yes, let's." They were halfway to the door before they noticed Harry still sitting.

"Harry, aren't you coming? You weren't at lunch, either, you must be famished!" Hermione said, and Harry kept his face steady, his heart pounding rapidly.

"Ermm, no. I have to put all of these books away, and I was thinking about looking at the one with... the one my parents were in. You two go on, I'll meet up with you later." Hermione seemed satisfied with that response, and with a quick shrug and a wave from Ron, they both left.

Now. Time for business.

He took out a piece of parchment, tracing a timeline on it and putting in dots. She had to have been close to Sirius' age, if they had gotten into a relationship- but what was close? Less than fifteen years? Ten? Five? Sirius was certainly a womanizer, and for him to have been engaged to an older woman seemed highly plausible to Harry.

He felt that if he could just find her age, just learn how old she was, that would be the key to everything.

"Living in the past again, Harry?"

Harry closed the book quickly, eyes blank as they registered the vivid blue of the Headmaster's.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. What are you doing in the library?"

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley said I might find you here, although I must admit I learned more about what treacle pudding looks like half-digested than where exactly you would be. I do hope we feed that young man enough," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling- Harry grinned.

"I think Ron'll be just fine, Professor."

"Good. Now, if you'll just step into my office for a few moments, I have some things I must discuss with you."

"Er, yeah, sure, of course, let me just put-"

"I believe you saw during an earlier visit that that is unnecessary. Now, if we could?" Dumbledore waved his hand, turning away from the self-replacing books and beckoning Harry intently.

It would be four months before he thought of Adeline again.


End file.
